Spin the bottle or Seven minutes in heaven
by Silentgirl302
Summary: Cynthia, Walter, Jasper, Pyramid head 1 and 2, Mary and Maria, and Memory of Alessa Play spin the bottle lets see how fun this is.
1. Oooo fun

AN: Hey all this story is weak but it came to me while i was listening Twizted's song spin the bottle Ne wayz please R&R

* * *

Spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven your choice

Cynthia gripped the bottle tightly. She curled her lips as she started to spin the bottle. The spin seemed to last forever she sure as hell didn't want it to land on Walter. After what he did to her he was _so_ on her hate list. Finally it stopped. But her fate was worst then what she had hoped for.

"Eww you have to French Pyramid head 2 eww!" Walter taunted.

"Ugh shut up!" she said as she looked toward the pyramid head.

"Cynth…Cynthia that's…num…Number…O…One." Jasper stuttered.

Cynthia turned over to the other one. Her eyes opened wide up as she saw the other one. Blood dripped from the tip of the pyramid. Cynthia turned her head away from it then scrunched her face.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself.

She crawled over to it and puckered up. The pyramid head got closer to her and placed its cold wet tip on her lips. Cynthia slowly opened her mouth and forced her tongue out. She slowly started to relax a bit as the pyramid head caressed her back. Finally the kiss was over. Cynthia backed away. She mouthed something to pyramid head.

"Call me." She smiled as she licked the blood from her lips.

Now it was Jaspers turn. HE bounced up and down like a little kid. He grabbed the bottle and let it spin. _Cynthia C'mon Cynthia. _HE wished as it came to a slow stop. Jasper looked at whom it was pointing to. He bit his lower lip.

"Shit…" He said as he looked at Mary. " H…Ho… How the hell am …I suppose to do that?"

Mary didn't even hesitate she lunged over to him. The wood points nearly stabbed him in the eyes. She shoved her tongue in his throat. Jasper just swung his arms defenselessly. Mary jumped back and sat back down. She smiled as Jasper spat out dust.

"Damn…" He coughed. "How l… long have…yo… you been dead?"

Mary just smiled.

"I'm tired of this." Walter said as he stood up. "We can do better then just Elementary games…"He smiled." I got it seven minutes in heaven."

Cynthia looked over at Pyramid head.

"We're first!" She grabbed him.

"Okay go!" Walter said as the two entered the closet.

The others waited outside. Then Jasper looked at his watch and showed the others.

"C'mon you guys times up." Maria said.

But they didn't get out. So Jasper opened the door. Cynthia's back was against the wall. "Siete mas minutos por favor." She said as she closed the door back.

They all looked at each other then to pyramid head 1.

"You guys actually have?" Walter said as he pointed to his self.

Pyramid head nodded

"Ay dio mijos!" she yelled.

An hour passed. Finally Cynthia and Pyramid head got out of the closet. Cynthia had a great big grin on her face. And a couple of cuts.

"How was it?" Maria asked.

"Ay Buena Mucha Buena." She said

"Okay… In English?"

"Let me tell you this he is _soo _Ay." She breathed heavily.

"OOOKay."

"Soo who's next?" Cynthia said as she pulled herself back together.

The others looked at each other. An acquired silence filled the room. Then Walter started to talk but then shut up. The silence lasted for about 3 minutes before Maria said something.

"I dare Walter and…Pyramid head 1." She said with a great big smile.

"Umm No."

"C'mon what are ya chicken!"

"No!" He said sternly.

"C'mon we'll cut it down to 4 minutes."

"Ugh."

"I'll give you my soul?" She pleaded.

"Oh okay." He said finally.

"The full seven minutes." She added.

"No that wasn't the deal!"

"With the full seven minutes you get my soul and Mary's since we both share it." She bargained.

"Fine."

tbc


	2. Biiiatch

Walter gritted his teeth as he went into the closet with the pyramid head. Then from the silence a loud yelping came from the closet. Maria started to chuckle about it then she stopped once everyone looked at her.

"Walter times up." Maria called out.

Walter walked out with a very blank face. He just swallowed hard then looked at the others.

"Mary Maria um… You know what I'm not gonna take your souls…"

"What?" Maria said with sort of a sigh of relief and concern.

"Lets just say I got more then what I could swallow." He walked away.

"W...What's wrong with him?" Jasper said as Walter sat down near the bottle.

"Well he can't be a bad ass anymore… He's nothing but a punk." M.A. Said from out of nowhere.

"What took you so long to get here hun?" Mary said softly as she floated over to her.

"Sorry sweet stuff _some_ crazy bitch just try to kill me."

" Oh well anyway we are about to go back to Seven minutes in heaven."

"Cool who's next?"

" Hows' bout you and Jasper?" Maria said rudely.

"Okay C'mon dude." M.A. Said as she grabbed Jaspers arm. "Don't be afraid of me." She said as she looked back at Jasper who seemed to be shaking.

"S…Scare? M…Me? N.N.N.NO." He said as she pulled him in the closet.

Silence filled the already quiet place. Mary was about to tell them that time was up. She came close to the door a loud thump hit it.

"Um… Jasper? Alessa?" Maria called out.

M.A. walked out the closet first. She just walked past everyone. Then Jasper came out. He had a great big smile on his face.

"What happen?" Cynthia asked.

"Well it was wonderful." Jasper said.

Everyone looked at him with jaws dropped on the floor.

"Umm? You? You didn't stutter?" Cynthia asked.

"No I didn't." He said with a great big smile. " I no longer stand in the forest of being a boy… For now I am a man." He said smoothly.

"Damn…" Maria said looking him over.

"Well I say Walter and Cynthia go maybe he can reclaim his man-hood." Jasper said looking over at Walter.

"YEAH LET'S GO!" Walter yelled out grabbing Cynthia. "C'mon lets do this."

"Ay okay!" She said as she followed behind him.

Every one stood around the closet then heard the same yelping sounds.

"Please don't hit me anymore." Walter cried out.

" Stop crying damn!" Cynthia yelled.

They walked out of the closet. Cynthia looked back at Walter.

"Bitch…" Cynthia, said in a low voice.

Walter sniffled then sat near PH1. Ph1 looked at him.

"Yes master..." He cried

* * *

But now what would be next TBC 


End file.
